Luminária de Abóbora
by AKiraSekai
Summary: Na escuridão do seu quarto, no último andar da escura torre do velho castelo, ele observava o mundo lá em baixo. Ele observava a garota dos seus sonhos. [Oneshot] [Deidara x Temari] [FELIZ DIA DAS BRUXAS!]


**LUMINÁRIA DE ABÓBORA**

Na escuridão do seu quarto, no último andar da escura torre do velho castelo, ele observava o mundo lá em baixo. Ele observava a garota dos seus sonhos. Temari, mais uma vez ia embora. Mas Deidara sabia que ela voltaria na próxima noite.

**Categoria: **Sobrenatural  
**Shipper: **Deidara/Temari  
**Avisos: **FELIZ DIA DAS BRUXAS, GALERA! \O/  
**Disclaimer: **Nem Naruto, nem o Halloween me pertencem. Infelizmente.  
Essa história não foi criada com fins lucrativos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Garotos e garotas, de todas as idades  
__Vocês não gostariam de ver algo estranho?  
__Venham conosco e vocês verão...  
__Essa nossa cidade de Halloween!"_

(This Is Halloween – Danny Elfman)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Revirou-se naquela cadeira pela oitava vez na última meia hora. Seus olhos azuis não desviavam da moça loira que parava novamente na porta do seu castelo, observando tudo com atenção e interesse. Provavelmente ela achava que aquele lugar fosse abandonado, pois todos os dias ela parava ali na frente, exatamente naquela hora, e observava o castelo como se quisesse entrar ali, mas ela nunca entrava.

E ele sempre esperava que ela entrasse. A luminária em formato de abóbora, apoiada numa mesinha ao seu lado, olhava para ele sorrindo maldosamente, iluminando o cômodo com uma fraca luz alaranjada, que de maneira nenhuma despertaria a atenção da jovem lá em baixo. Os olhos da abóbora, pintados seguindo o desenho do rosto de Jack, O Lanterna, encaravam-no como se estivessem debochando dele.

"Você se apaixonou por uma humana?" Diria a abóbora, cada palavra dotada de veneno.

"Você, o orgulhoso e solitário vampiro Deidara, apaixonado?" Provocaria, se pudesse falar.

Mas ela não podia e Deidara, silenciosamente, agradecia por isso. Os olhos azuis claros continuavam a observar a garota, parada na frente da porta do enorme castelo como se esperasse que a porta abrisse sozinha, permitindo sua entrada.

Ficaram assim por bastante tempo. Ela observando a porta, e ele observando a garota. Não sabia seu nome, não sabia onde morava, não sabia quem era nem o que fazia. Sabia, apenas, que assim como o castelo tinha chamado a atenção da garota, ela tinha chamado a atenção do vampiro.

E, mais uma vez, ele desejava que ela entrasse por aquela porta e o descobrisse ali, sozinho no quarto mais alto daquela torre escura.

As primeiras gotas de chuva marcaram a janela do quarto de Deidara. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior ao notar que começara a chover. Provavelmente a garota sairia correndo para fugir da chuva e ele voltaria a ficar ali, sozinho.

Mas ela não foi. Mesmo com a chuva se intensificando, ela permaneceu ali, parada, observando a porta do castelo. Arriscou dar dois passos na direção da porta e, lá em cima, na última torre, Deidara abriu a boca para pegar ar, a ansiedade acelerando seu coração que nem batia mais. A luz fraca da luminária em forma de abóbora iluminou seus caninos pontudos, sua marca de vampiro.

Continuou observando a garota caminhar na direção da porta, até que não conseguiu vê-la mais. Levantou-se rapidamente, grudando o rosto no vidro, tentando a todo custo ver o que acontecia lá em baixo. Ela estava quase tocando na porta!

- Toque... Toque... – Implorava ele para si mesmo, sussurrando desesperado.

- Temari! – Um grito foi ouvido.

A garota imediatamente se afastou da porta, para a infelicidade de Deidara, que caiu sentado novamente na cadeira, decepcionado e frustrado. De dentro da floresta que cercava o castelo, um jovem ruivo apareceu correndo. Ele trocou algumas palavras com Temari e, logo em seguida, os dois caminhavam na direção de onde o ruivo tinha vindo. Eles iam embora.

Mesmo enquanto ela se afastava Deidara não parou de observá-la. Quando estava quase entrando na floresta, a garota parou e virou a cabeça, olhando para o castelo pela última vez. Deidara a viu suspirar, baixar a cabeça e continuar o caminho atrás do jovem ruivo, desaparecendo entre as árvores.

O vampiro continuou parado ali, olhando para o lugar que a garota estivera instantes atrás. A chuva continuava a cair delicada e calma, sem a intenção se transformar-se numa terrível tempestade. Finalmente ele decidiu se afastar da janela. Respirou fundo e levantou-se, caminhando pelo quarto em direção ao guarda-roupa.

- Temari, não é? - Comentou distraidamente para si mesmo, enquanto trocava de roupa. – Finalmente descobri seu nome.

Terminou de se arrumar e virou-se para a luminária de abóbora, que continuava no mesmo lugar, ainda encarando-o maldosamente.

"Ela fugiu de novo, Deidara. Fugiu mais uma vez!" Ela parecia dizer, enquanto o brilho alaranjado continuava iluminando o quarto.

"Você a deixou escapar de novo!" Ela provocava, o sorriso maldoso sempre presente.

Mas ela não podia dizer nada daquilo. Luminárias de abóboras não falam.

Deidara deitou-se na cama, cobrindo-se com os finos lençóis brancos de seda e o grosso cobertor vermelho.

- Você viu, Jack? – Falou, conversando com a abóbora enquanto a olhava. – Ela voltou hoje e quase entrou aqui. E eu descobri seu nome! – Comemorou feliz. – Temari.

"De que adianta o nome?" Provocaria a abóbora, se pudesse falar, querendo irritá-lo e tirá-lo do sério. "Ela fugiu de novo! Você a deixou escapar mais uma vez!"

- Descobri seu nome, mas ela foi embora de novo. – Continuou Deidara, ainda falando com a abóbora. Não podia ouvir as provocações dela, abóboras não falam afinal. – Mas sabe... Eu não me importo. Quer saber por quê?

O silêncio foi sua resposta. É claro que seria! Ele morava sozinho naquele castelo. _Completamente_ sozinho. Mas Deidara já estava acostumado e, mesmo com o silêncio, ele continuou conversando com a sua luminária.

- Porque eu sei que ela voltará amanhã. – Respondeu, virando para o outro lado e fechando os olhos. – Ela sempre volta.

E mesmo quando Deidara já estava dormindo, a abóbora continuava a sorrir maldosamente para ele.

**OWARI**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Iniciada: 31/10/2007  
__Finalizada: 31/10/2007_

**N/A:**

FELIZ DIA DAS BRUXAS, GALERA! XD  
_**Happy Halloween**_! \o/  
O que preferirem :D

Em homenagem a essa data que é a minha favorita durante o ano todo (gosto mais do Halloween do que do meu aniversário – que, convenhamos, não é muito longe (23 de outubro xD)).

Eu não podia deixar o Halloween passar em branco! Fiz uma pro Dia dos Namorados, uma pra Festa Junina... É claro que eu ia fazer pro Halloween! ò.ó  
Fiz essa fic em menos de uma hora, porque comecei bem tarde e tive medo de não conseguir publicá-la antes da meia noite. o.o

Curtinha, simples e meio tosca.  
Mas eu, particularmente, AMEI essa fanfic!  
Cara... Adorei escrever o que a abóbora supostamente diria se pudesse falar! Gostei do fato de ter poucas falas na fic (embora eu adore escrever falas xD), enfim... Gostei de tudo!  
Acho que ficou exatamente como eu queria que ficasse!

É... É isso!  
Aguardo reviews!

FELIZ _**HALLOWEEN**_!  
_**HAPPY**_ DIA DAS BRUXAS!

Gostosuras ou travessuras?  
_**Trick or Treat?**_


End file.
